Love will find the way
by kykyxstandler
Summary: Jefferson thought he lost his wife but what if he thought wrong… Jefferson/OC
1. the thing you love most

Chapter 1

Beep beep beep beep. What is this noise? I open my eyes with great difficulty and am greeted with bright light and i.v. stuck in my arms. The beeping noise comes from the heart monitor to my left. So I'm in a hospital now the question is how did I end up here? As I look around I see Mary-Margaret placing a vase of flowers beside a man who seems to be asleep. I try to ask her what am I doing here but all comes out of my mouth is some incomprehensible noise. So I guess I've been here a while. But at least the noise catches her attention for she turns around, sees me and with a mix of shock, surprise and a little happiness all but ran out the door. Okay that was weird, I thought to myself. But she comes back minutes later with a doctor with short light brown hair and a glass of water that she hands me. I mutely thank her and start to greedily drink the water.

''Hi I'm dr. whale.'' Says the doctor, while I drink. ''How are you doing? ''

I take a moment to collect my thoughts. ''Hum… well, I'm okay maybe a little tired and…hum… no I'm fine. ''

''and what is the last thing you remember?''

Mary-Margaret took the empty glass in my hands ''thank you '' I say to her she smiled to me. And then she left, leaving me alone with the doctor,… and the man asleep. ''I, don't, know, doctor.'' I say slowly trying to see if I remember anything that might've happened to me. But when nothing comes to mind, I start to panic a little ask him kind of in a rush.'' What happened to me? What am I doing here? ''

He ignores me completely and asks ''Do you at least know who you are?''

''Hum… yeah my name is Elysa Mills. What happened to me?'' I answer.

''Well miss Mills, it appears that you were working with poisonous plants, got some in your eyes which blinded you momentarily and you then fell and hit your head. Which resulted in a concussion.'' He says. He then proceeds to check my vitals and takes some notes on my chart.

Wow. Ok note to self change job.

'' So, all your vitals seems in check we'll keep you over night for observation just to be sure but if everything stays the same we should let you go in the morning. Also do not worry your memory should come back over time'' He says with a small smile.

''Thank you doctor.'' Just as soon as he left I see Regina walk in with my cousin Henry. She has a mix of shock, relief and happiness on her face while Henry just seems happy to see me. She almost runs over to me and then gives me a big hug. Okay that's a little weird…but oh well.

Then she holds me at arms length and says with worry in her eyes: ''How are you? Are you okay?''

''I'm fine aunt Regina. Don't worry everything's fine.''

''Of course I worry your like a daughter to me and when this happened… well the important thing is that you're back and well.'' She smiles and then stand from my bed. ''I'll go talk to the doctor but I'll come and get you tomorrow morning. Ok?'' Well that was fast then again it is kind of late, I think, since there is no clock in the room I can only assume since outside it's pretty dark.

I return her smile. ''Ok. Thanks aunt Regina. '' She then leaves the room.

Henry who stood in the corner of the room runs to me and give me a big hug. Almost knocking the wind out of me. ''I'm happy to see you too buddy.'' I say with a small laugh. ''So what have you been up to? ''

He looks at me and gets this big Cheshire cat smile on his face. Uh oh what did he do…? ''I found my real mom, her name is Emma and she's going to help me brake...''He doesn't finish his sentence and the look on his face it's as if I caught him doing something bad.

''brake…?'' I pry. But then I think back to what he said. Did he just tell me he found his biological mother…? Oh men Regina must not be happy about that. Oh well…

''I'm not sure I should tell you…''

''Oh come on Henry, you know you can tell me anything…'' And it's true. I would never judge him and he knows I'd support him through anything.

He seems to debate with himself for a moment then he say: ''Ok I'll tell you later when you come back home''

''Promise?'' I held up my right pinkie finger.

''Promise.'' He hooks his pinkie with mine

''Ok. Now did you say you found your birth mother? '' I say with a tone of mischief in my voice.

''Yes her name is Emma and I'm sure you two will get along great!''

''And what does Regina thinks about that?''

''She's not happy…''

''Henry. '' Regina calls him from the door. '' It's time to go. See you tomorrow, lily.''

''Bye lily.''

''Bye Henry. Bye aunt Regina.'' I give him and Regina a little smile and wave which they returned and then they're gone.

So with nothing better to do, I settled myself as comfortably as I could in a hospital bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Dong, dong, dong, dong. The sound of the tower clock is what awoke me. Hmmmm, strange wasn't that clock broken.

Anyway not long after I woke up I see Dr. Whale coming through the door. ''Good morning. How are you doing today?''

''Fine, thanks. I'm ready to go back home. '' He took all my vitals, again.

''Everything seems to be fine we just need your aunt to sign the discharge paper and you're good to go.'' Speaking of the devil, Regina just walked in looking classy in her grey dress but she looked stressed and unhappy about something.

She signed the discharge paper while I changed into the clothes she brought me which consisted of black sweatpants and my blue 'pink' Victoria's secret sweater and then we were on our way home.

''Thanks aunt Regina. You know for everything.'' I look at her as she drive, at my words a little smile graced her lips but I can see that she's still stressed about something.

''You don't have to thank me. You're family and family sticks together. '' That puts a little smile on my face. ''Welcome back home.'' She says just as she parked in the driveway.

''You know I think you should reconsider your job, I mean after what happened…''

''Yeah, I was starting to think the same thing.'' We both get out of the car and get in the house. ''I'll go get a shower I feel all yucky. ''

''Ok I'll leave you up to it. If you need me I'll be at my office.'' She picks up a basket of apples that was on the kitchen table and she leaves.

And off I go get my shower at last.

After my much needed shower I changed into my grey and pink zombie thank top and my black skinny jeans with triangular holes on the sides. I put on mascara to bring out my green eyes, a little sparkly blush and some red lip stain on my lips. Then I flattened my shoulder length golden hair and put on my black faux leather jacket. I grabbed my blue faux leather purse with my white bunny I-phone and black lips wallet in it and headed out.

After some deliberation I came to the conclusion that I should quit my job at the flower shop, I never liked it that much anyway and I could always get another job somewhere else… So that's where I went first.

I walked to Games of thorns since it wasn't far. I got there 10 minutes later, I went in and found Mr. French near the orchids. I walked up to him and explained everything to him about how my aunt thought it best that I work somewhere else and that I'm sorry for the short notice and everything. Mr. French was very understanding especially after what happened. He gave me my last paycheck and told me that if I ever changed my mind I was always welcomed back. I thanked him and left to go to Granny's since I was getting hungry.

As soon as I walked through the door I was engulfed in a bear hug by Ruby. ''Hi Ruby, hey weren't you supposed to move to Boston?'' She let's go of me. ''Not that I'm not happy to see you…''

''Yeah well granny had a heart attack so I'm staying to help her out.'' Even though se said it like there was nothing, I could still see that she was concerned about her grandmother. We made our way to a table in the back and sat down.

A look of concern/worry took hold of my face. ''Oh my god, Ruby is she ok?''

''Yeah don't worry, she's a tough woman.'' I then ordered lunch, a vegan sandwich with raspberry green tea, and spent most of the afternoon talking with Ruby. It was fun, I left around 3:30 and headed back home.

When I got back home I found Henry doing his homework on the kitchen table. I sat beside him. ''Hey need any help with that?''

''No thanks lily, I'm almost done.'' True to his words not even 5 minutes later he turns to me and says with a big smile: ''All done.''

''So… Henry you remember you told me you were going to tell me something when I got back home. Well I'm back home, so…'' I trailed off.

''Wait here.''

''Okay…'' What is he up to? I see him get out of his chair and run up the stairs, he comes back with this big brown leathery book and sits back beside me.

On the book cover I read Once Upon a Time. So he brought a story book? ''What's this Henry.'' I point to the book. ''I Thought you were suppose to tell me what Emma was supposed to help you with.'' Now I'm confused.

''And that's why I brought this book, you see every story in this book actually happened. The evil queen cursed everyone from the enchanted forest and sent them here, in Storybrooke.''

''You're playing with me right?'' My god he's got such a big imagination.

''No it's true and that's why Emma came here she's going to break the curse.''

''Why Emma?''

''Because she's the daughter of Snow White and prince charming. It's her destiny.''

''And why don't everyone just, go after the evil queen?''

''Because it's part of the curse they don't remember who they are.''

Ok let's give him the benefit of the doubt here. ''Ok, so you say everyone is a fairytale character from your book, correct?''

''They're not characters they're real.''

''Ok, but in your book, there's the story of everyone in town, correct.'' If this is real, well it can't be but let's play pretend and say this is real, I wonder who I would be.

''Yes. So you believe me?'' He asks with a big smile and so much hope in his voice.

''I'm not sure,'' At that I see him loose his smile.''But if what you say is true, then who am I supposed to be?'' I'm very curious about this and that seems to bring back the smile on his face.

''You're Snow White's sister Alice.''

''Alice, like Alice in Wonderland?'' He nods. ''Ok, so I'm not your cousin, I'm supposed to be your great aunt?''

''Exactly.''

''And who's suppose to be my sister, Snow White, Emma's mother?'' This is getting very interesting. But if Snow White is my sister than it's not he same Alice in Wonderland that I know of.

''Mary-Margaret.'' Huh makes sense, kind of with the black hair and all around kindness. Also we could probably pass for relatives, I mean we got some similar features and bone structure, and we both have green eyes. I was so lost in thoughts that when Henry talked it startled me. ''If you want we can talk more about it later. I got to go my, mom will be waiting for me.'' Right it's their 'special Thursday dinner/bonding time' and then Henry have his therapy. But I didn't miss the way he hesitated on calling Regina mom. Guess they really need that time together.

As he was about to walk out the door I tell him: ''Alright have fun. But hey Henry you're going to have to tell me what my story is supposed to be as soon as you can, ok?''

That puts such a big smile on his face it looks as if he's going to burst from happiness. ''Of course, it will be my pleasure.''

''See yah.''

''Bye. '' And just like that he left me, all alone, in that big house. What Henry told me really got me thinking and I decided to watch an Alice in Wonderland marathon. So I left the house and walked to the video club once there I got Alice in Wonderland the Disney cartoon, Alice in Wonderland from Tim Burton and Alice a 2009 miniseries in two episodes. I rented them and got back home.

I decided I was hungry so before I started my marathon I was going to make myself something to eat. I went in the fridge there was a quinoa left over, so I caramelized some onions tossed it with some lettuce, added the quinoa and some tahini dressing and voila a wonderful salad. I took my salad and a glass of water, settled myself comfortably in the living room couch and started my marathon with the cartoon one first. I always loved that cartoon. When it was over I took a little pause and did my dishes. Then I started the second movie the Tim Burton one. It was good but I preferred the cartoon, I thought when it was over. And then I put in the miniseries part one, just as it was about to start Henry walked in so I pressed pause.

''How did it go?'' I asked. He sat next to me.

''Great, operation Cobra is back in action.''

''Operation Cobra? What's operation Cobra?'' And when has it been interrupted?

''It's a code name so the evil queen doesn't know we're trying to break her curse.'' Ah…

''And who is this evil queen?''

He hesitates and then says: '' My mom.'' Ok maybe that's a little extreme calling aunt Regina an evil queen but it's his story so... ''So what are you doing?'' He asks as he looks at the pile of DVDs on the living room tables.

''Research. I'm watching an Alice in Wonderland marathon. You know since I'm Alice.''

''So you do believe.'' It was more of a statement than a question.

''Well I'm trying to.''

''Can I watch it with you?''

''Sure but when Regina gets home you go straight to bed like a ninja, ok? I don't want her to catch me letting you stay up late on a school night, alright?''

''Ok, thanks lily.''

I pressed play and we watched it silently together. When part one was done I put in part two and we continued to watch it in silence. When the movie was over Regina still was not home but it was getting very late so I sent Henry up to bed, but before he went to his room he told me from up the stairs: ''You know, you're story, that's not how it happened.'' He was referring to the movie we just saw. Just as I was about to question him, we both heard keys in the door so Henry hurried up silently to his room and I went to greet aunt Regina.

''Hi.''

''Hey, what are you doing up this late? Is Henry asleep?''

''Yeah he's in bed, don't worry and I was just watching a movie. I'm going to go bring it back and then I'm off to bed.''

''Alright, lock up the door when you come back. Good night.'' And with that she went up to her room.

I grabbed the DVDs on the table grabbed my faux leather coat and walked to the video club store. It was closed of course so I put the DVDs in the return slit in the wall. Then I went back home locked the door, went upstairs, brushed my teeth and went to bed.


	2. snow falls

Chapter 2

''I do'' he whispered softly. As I looked into his blue eyes, I felt a tear drop from mine, there was so much love in his eyes, I thought I would burst with happiness. He gently brushed away my tear with his thumb. A look of concern came in his eyes, so to reassure him that everything was fine, I mouthed 'I love you' to him and smiled, it appeased him instantly.

''I now pronounce you, husband and wife.'' I never thought I could be happier. ''You may now kiss your bride.'' Said the minister. He took me in his arms, dipped me and with one hand on my back and the other cupping my cheek, kissed me senseless.

I awoke with a gasp and a strange feeling of extreme euphoria. I tried to remember what my dream was about but I couldn't, oh well, that sucks but c'est la vie. I looked at my alarm clock it read 10:17 and there was a note lying in front of it. I picked up, it said: 'Lily, meet me and Emma at our spot after school, at 3:30. Henry'. Well I just found out what to do today but I still have about five hours before I have to meet with Henry and his birth mother.

I stood and took my beige and black striped long sleeved dress and some underwear. Then I took a shower. After my shower I put my clothes on and went back in my room to do my hair and then I applied mascara, a little blush and some red lip stain. I put on my necklace with the ring on it on, I then went to the kitchen, put on some music and decided to eat some steamed broccoli with salt and some raw cashews. When I was done I danced while I did my dishes. Then I looked at the clock on the wall. Grrrrr, it's just 12:52, what am I to do for two and a half hour. I should really start to look for a job.

So that's what'll I'll do. I grabbed my purse, put on my jean jacket and black converse then walked out the door in search of a job or at least something to do. I walked to the center of the town where every shop and restaurant are situated and started to look to see if there was any help wanted sign. I looked in every window and the only one that had one was Games of Thorns and it's not that Mr. French was a bad employer but after what happened I'd rather not go back to work there.

So with nothing better to do I decided to go see my dear friend Ruby at Granny's. I crossed the road and enter the diner, I then took a seat at the counter. ''Hey Lily, what can I get you?'' Ruby asked from behind the counter.

''Chocolate flavored coconut milk with cinnamon on top, please.'' I said in a rush with a giant smile on my face.

Ruby gave a small laugh. ''Coming right up.'' As she went in the kitchen to get me my order I looked around the diner, there was no one beside me, well it was past 2 pm, so… I guess people have better things to do than hang out at Granny's on a Friday afternoon. Ruby came back a minute later with my drink.

She put it in front of me. ''Thanks.'' She then took a seat beside me and we started to talk about anything and everything really. I didn't see the time passing so when someone entered the diner and when Ruby went to take their order, I looked at the time on my phone it read 4:29. Oh no! No, no, no, no, no Henry is going to kill me. ''Hey Ruby I got to go.'' I left some money on the counter, said bye to Ruby then left.

I then hurried up to the wooden castle where Henry was supposed to be. When I finally arrived, I saw Henry sitting on the castle's balustrade next to a blonde woman, presumably his birth mother, Emma. ''Hey, Henry. '' I said.

He turned to me. ''You're late''

I gave him a sheepish smile. ''Yeah, sorry about that. I lost track of time.'' I then turned to the woman and said with a smile: ''Hi, I'm Elysa. Henry's cousin.''

''Hey, I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you'' She replied with a small smile.

''Likewise.''

Henry then said happily: ''She's going to help us break the curse.'' to Emma. She gave me an incredulous look at those words.

''You believe in the curse?'' She asked me skeptically.

''Well, I like to keep an open mind.'' She raised her brows at that but dropped the subject.

''Okay , well I'm going to go talk to Mary-Margaret. See you tomorrow Henry, Elysa.'' Henry gave her his book and she left.

''Bye.'' Henry and I said at the same time. When she was gone I took her spot on the balustrade next to Henry.

And I asked: ''So Henry what's up? Any news on operation cobra?''

''I found prince Charming today, at the hospital. He's in a coma.'' Wow, okay. He works fast.

''And how do you know it's him.'' How did he know it was him? I wondered.

''He has a scar, in the same place as in my book and no one knows who he is.'' Hmmm, interesting.

''So, what happens now?'' If he's in a coma, we can't do much.

''Emma went to ask Miss Blanchard to read him their story so that, maybe, he'll remember who he is.''

''That's great.'' He's really a smart kid. I then looked at the time on my white bunny I-phone it was a little after 5 pm. ''We should get going, it's getting late.'' He grabbed his back pack and we started to make our way home.

''You know tomorrow we're all meeting at granny's to talk about if there was any progress with John Doe. You should come.''

I looked at him as we walked. ''I would love to.''

Soon we were home, aunt Regina was not here yet so while Henry did his homework on the kitchen table, I started to make diner. I made some tomato basil pasta. Henry finished his homework just as diner was ready. I served us both a plate while Henry grabbed us some utensils and glasses of water. Then we both sat down to eat.

''It's good'' Henry told me with a little smile after swallowing his first bite.

''Thanks. Hey Henry you still haven't told me what my story is yet. I know you don't have your book but I'm sure you know the story right?''

''Yeah, ok. Well you know that Alice is Snow White's sister and that the evil queen asked her huntsman to bring her back Snow White's heart.'' I nodded so he continued. ''Ok so, Alice was coming back from the garden when she heard the evil queen asking the huntsman if he had Snow White's heart. When he answered yes, Alice felt her whole world shatter. Her sister the only family she had left had been killed because of the evil queen, the woman who was supposed to act as their mother. She ran from the castle and into the forest with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know that it was a deer's heart and not her sister's and so she ran from the castle until her legs couldn't take it any more and she just collapsed on the ground, crying her eyes out. After a couple hours, she stood up, dried her eyes on her blue coat and started walking. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter, after walking for a while she saw something shining on the ground she picked it up it was a pocket watch. She looked around trying to see who could have dropped it. There was a man away from her. He was standing still with his back to her.

Alice called as she ran towards him: 'Sir, sir.' When she came closer he jumped in what appeared to be a big black hole with a purple mist coming from it. Alice with nothing to lose, jumped after him.''

''Isn't Alice suppose to follow a white rabbit, down a rabbit hole?'' I asked as we both finished our pasta.

''Not in the real story. In the real story she meets him later in wonderland.''

''So she does end up in wonderland.'' We both stood up to put our dishes in the dishwasher and I put the left-over in the fridge. I then started to wash the pans and everything I used to cook while Henry took a seat on the counter beside me.

He nodded. ''Can I continue?''

''Please.'' I answered.

''So, she ended up in a room full of doors. She looked around her trying to see which door this man could have taken. There was one that was a big mirror and through it she could see the man on a hill getting away from her. So she went through the mirror door. When she stepped out of the mirror she didn't see the man anywhere. So she followed in the direction she saw him go. She was walking through giant mushrooms when suddenly she was tackled to the ground under one of the mushroom with a hand holding her mouth. She started panicking so a person stepped in front of her and made a shush sign, he then pointed above him to the sky. There was an enormous black dragon that flew by at that exact moment. When the dragon was away the other person revealed himself.''

''Let me guess, those are Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb right?'' I put all the dishes away and we made our way to sit on the couch in the living room.

''Yes.'' We sat down and he jumped right back in.

''Alice asked them what it was that flew over them. They told her it was the jabberwocky and that the queen of hearts was terrorizing the people of Wonderland with it. And that many tried to kill it but nobody ever succeeded, since they were not the chosen one. She asked them who the chosen one was and they told her they didn't know but what they did know was that the white rabbit have the oraculum and on it was the face of the one that will be able to slay the jabberwocky. She then remembered why she was in Wonderland in the first place and asked them if they saw a man about a foot taller then her with brown hair and a black coat. They pointed her in the direction she was going and told her to be careful of the jabberwocky, she thanked them and continued on her way. It wasn't long until she caught up with him, he was talking with a white rabbit just down the hill from where she was. She ran up to him and said: 'Sir, did you drop this watch?' He turned around and did a double take when he saw her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.''

I couldn't help it I started laughing. Henry stopped and looked at me. ''What's so funny?''

''Henry you have got to be kidding me, right? You say he thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and then you say that, that woman, Alice, is suppose to be me? You must be joking. I mean I'm pretty, sure, but drop dead beautiful, hmmm I don't think so.''

''Well to him you were and you thought he was the most beautiful man that you've ever seen too.''

I gave him a skeptical look but said: ''Alright, go on.''

''Thank you. So, Alice then gave him his watch and he thanked her and kissed her hand. She blushed. He introduced himself as Jefferson Hatter told her he was a portal jumper. She told him her name was Alice White. He then asked her how she got here and she told him she jumped after him to bring him back his watch. He admired her bravery, to jump somewhere unknown just to bring something to someone she knows nothing about. Meanwhile the white rabbit thought he recognized Alice from somewhere, then he remembered she was the face on the oraculum so just to be sure he looked at it again. Sure enough it was her. She was the one that would slay the jabberwocky and end the queen's reign of terror. He stepped in and told them that she was the chosen one and showed her the oraculum. He then asked her if she would do it and since she thought she had nothing to lose, she accepted. They all made their way to get the Vorpal sword that was guarded by the Cheshire cat in the forest ever since they acquired it long ago. Jefferson tried to deter her along the way saying he could do it, that that's why he came to Wonderland but Alice wouldn't let him do that, she didn't want him to get hurt, much less die and so she kept reminding him that the oraculum clearly showed that it was her that was defeating the beast. The white rabbit took her side and by the time they reached the Cheshire cat, he stopped arguing with them but he didn't stop his worry for her. The grinning cat appeared out of thin air and was floating in front of them. He was glad that they finally found the person that was going kill that monster and so he gladly gave her the sword. He then wished her luck, said that she was always welcome back in his forest and that he hoped he'll see her again someday. He then disappeared right before their eyes. They started to make their way to the chess valley where she was to slay the jabberwocky and on the way they all had the chance to get each other better. Alice and Jefferson started to develop feelings for one another. Once they arrived at the gigantic chess board, that was the chess valley, Alice got up on the board while they waited on the side. They all waited for the jabberwocky to fly by, they didn't have to wait long. Soon the jabberwocky landed right in front of Alice. Alice told him she wanted to fight him. He laughed and taunted her, saying she was a foolish girl and that anyone who dared attempt to fight him ended up dead. Alice didn't let him finish his sentence, she cut his tongue off. They the engaged the fight, her sword clashed against his claws and when he was blowing fire in her direction she hid behind giant chess pieces that were scattered throughout the chess board. Suddenly the jabberwocky took over and sent Alice flying through the air, then crashing down hard. He approached her, ready to finish her off, when Jefferson screamed at the jabberwocky to look at him. This distracted the dragon and he turned around to the source of the noise, Alice seeing this hurried to her feet and seized the opportunity to cut the jabberwocky's head off. His head fell down beside her. The white rabbit and Jefferson ran to her. The white rabbit was astonished that the nightmare was finally over he didn't even realize that he dropped the oraculum. As soon as Jefferson reached Alice, she fell passed out in his arms. Jefferson told the white rabbit he'll bring her back home and take care of her. But before leaving he gently put Alice on the ground and took two of the dragon's teeth since that's why he came to wonderland in the first place, he put them in his pocket then picked Alice from the ground bridal style and carried her to his home in the enchanted forest. That's where Alice woke up…''

We heard aunt Regina come in. ''I'll tell you the rest some other time.''

''Alright. Thanks.'' He gave me a smile and then he ran up to his room. I looked at the time if I want to be up tomorrow I should go to bed soon. I went to greet aunt Regina. ''Hey aunt Regina, if you want there's some tomato basil pasta in the fridge.''

''Thank you, Lily but I already ate at the office.''

''Alright well I'm going to bed, so good night.'' I told her as I started to make my way upstairs to my room.

''Good night.'' I washed my face, brushed my teeth then went to bed.

* * *

Henry woke me up then left to get ready. I stood and started to get dressed. I put on my Looney Tunes long sleeve t-shirt and turquoise galaxy pants with my necklace that I always wear and my black converse. I went to brush my teeth and I then applied the same make-up I always wear which is mascara, blush and red lip stain. I was finally ready, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to meet with Henry. He was talking to Regina.

''Hey Henry, I'm ready.'' I waited for him by the door.

''Just a sec.'' He finished his conversation then joined me.

''Bye aunt Regina.''

I said at the same time Henry said: ''Bye.''

She told us bye and we left. We soon arrived at Granny's. Emma was already at a booth so we joined her. We made small talk, then Ruby came to take our order. Henry and Emma took eggs while I chose a fruit salad but we all ordered some form of cocoa with cinnamon on top. When Ruby left with our order Henry started to tell us more about the story of Snow White and prince Charming. Ruby brought us our orders, we thanked her and then Henry continued with the story. It was really incredible how much I was starting to believe him. I mean he either is a genius to make everything fit together or it was true. Well I'll see when Mary-Margaret arrives. We finished our meals and paid. Henry then gave Emma a shirt from Regina. When Emma left to go change I told Henry.

''You know you didn't have to take one of your mother's shirt I could've lent her one.''

''Well it's too late now.'' Soon Emma came back in the blue satin shirt.

''Thanks for the shirt. Hey is this one of your mother's?'' Emma asked.

''She'll never notice.'' I snickered at that. Mary-Margaret then entered the diner. ''She's here.'' Henry said happily.

''Hey don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started ok.'' Emma told Henry. Mary-Margaret joined us in the booth. We all looked at her expectantly.

''He woke up.'' She said.

''What?'' Emma said incredulously.

''I knew it.'' Henry said with a smile on his face.

''I mean he didn't wake up, wake up but, he grabbed my hand.''

''He's remembering.'' Henry interjected.

Emma trying to find some for of logic into this asked: ''What did the doctor say?''

''That I imagined it. But I'm not crazy. I know it happened.'' Mary-Margaret said defending herself.

''We have to go back. You have to read to him again.'' Henry told her.

Mary-Margaret seemed to think about it for a sec then agreed and said: ''Let's go.''

''Wait, wait, what?'' Emma said. Mary-Margaret stayed to answered what she had to say while me and Henry started to make our way to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital the sheriff was there which as weird. ''You're right, he's waking up.'' Henry said to Mary-Margaret as he jogged to where John Doe was supposed to be.

''Henry you should stay back.'' Sheriff Graham said, stopping Henry to go any further in the ward.

Mary-Margaret then said worried as we joined them: ''Is it John Doe? Is he ok?''

''He's missing.'' The sheriff replied.

When the sheriff stepped away we could see an empty bed, where John Doe was supposed to be, a couple of nurses, Doctor Whale and aunt Regina. When she saw us Regina came to us and asked Emma: ''What the hell are you doing here?'' She then turned her attention to Henry, grabbed his arm and said: ''And you. I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?''

Mary-Margaret asked trying to make sense of the situation: ''What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?''

''We don't know yet. His IV's where ripped of but there's no sign for sure there was a struggle.'' Sheriff Graham answered.

Henry then asked Regina repulsed: ''What did you do?''

''You think I had something to do with this.''

Emma then said with suspicion: ''It is curious that the mayor is here.''

Regina replied: ''I'm here because I'm his emergency contact.''

''You know Him?'' Mary-Margaret asked curious.

''I found him. On the side of the road, years ago with no ID. I brought him here.'' She explained.

Doctor Whale joined us then and said: ''The mayor saved his life.''

Mary-Margaret asked the doctor worried: ''Will he be ok?''

''Ok? Then man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. He need to get back here right away or quite honestly ok might be a pipe dream. Said doctor whale.

Emma then stepped in. ''Well then let's quit yapping and start looking.''

She then turned to leave but Regina made her turn around saying: ''That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you.'' She took Henry's hand and started to leave but stopped. '' Lily are you coming?''

''I'm going to stay to see if I can help.'' I told her. She nodded then addressed Emma once again.

''Enjoy my shirt. Because that's all you're getting.'' She then addressed sheriff Graham: ''Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious.'' And with that she departed with Henry.

''Doctor how long between your rounds since you last saw him?'' Graham asked the doctor.

''Twelve hours or so.''

''Then that's what we need to account for.'' Graham concluded.

So we made our way to the security room.

Once there Graham said. ''You too were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing.''

The security yawned then replied: ''Not a thing.''

Emma then asked: ''Did anyone walk by?''

Leroy the janitor replied: ''I didn't see nothin'.''

''Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?'' Graham asked her.

''I don't think so.'' She said trying to see if there was something.

Emma then took a closer look at the surveillance tape we were looking then said: ''We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decoration. If this really was the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung.''

''Tsss, you fell asleep again.'' Leroy reproached.

''You selling me out?'' The security guard asked.

Leroy gave a snicker then said: ''I ain't getting fired for this.''

''At least I don't drink on the job.''

Graham having enough of their banter cut in with: ''Gentleman, enough. Where's the real tape?''

They switched the tape and we saw John Doe get up by himself and leave. That's a relief at least he wasn't kidnapped.

Mary-Margaret let out a sigh of relief. ''He walked out alone. He's ok.''

Emma looked at the time he walked out. ''Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?''

''The woods.'' Replied Leroy. We all looked at him worried. We then, we being Emma, Mary-Margaret, sheriff Graham and me, left through the door John Doe took to try and track him down. Graham started to follow a trail, I was right beside him while Emma and Mary-Margaret were a little behind us.

Graham suddenly stopped and Emma asked him: ''What is it?''

''The trail runs out here.'' He stated.

''You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of you skills.'' Emma said.

''Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it.''

''Right, sorry.''

Graham then started to go look further away and I went with him to help. Henry then joined us. He was telling Mary-Margaret that John Doe was looking for her and everything but I didn't pay much attention I was more focused in trying to find John Doe. I was walking when I came up with something it was John Doe's hospital bracelet, I called Graham when he saw it he called the others: ''Guys!''

When they joined us Mary-Margaret asked: ''Is that…?''

Emma finished for her: ''Blood.''

Using this as a trail Graham led the way and soon we found ourselves at the old toll bridge. Mary-Margaret then asked no one in particular: ''Where is he? Do you see him?''

Graham then states: ''The trail dies at the water line.''

Mary-Margaret searches around with her flashlight and spots a body lying in the water. As she ran towards him she says: ''Oh my god! Oh my god. Oh my god!''

Graham then call for back ups on his com badge: ''I need an ambulance! At the old toll bridge, as soon as possible.''

Emma, Mary-Margaret and Graham then dragged John doe out of the water while I try to keep Henry from looking in case he's dead.

Once he was on the shore Mary-Margaret said: ''No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!''

Emma said: ''It's going to be ok.''

At the same time Graham said: ''Help's coming.''

Henry then asked: ''Is he ok?''

''Henry don't look.'' I tell him seriously as I put myself in front of him. Emma then joined me and told him the same thing then turned him around so he couldn't see even if he tried.

But Henry still asked: ''Is he going to be ok?''

Emma just repeated to not look and held him. I turned to see what was happening with John Doe and I saw Mary-Margaret telling him something and then she start to do CPR on him and mouth to mouth. While Graham hold his head. He then coughs up water and start breathing again.

''You saved me.'' John Doe said to Mary-Margaret.

Henry having turned said: ''She did it. She did it! She woke him up.''

Emma replied: ''Yeah, kid. She did.''

John Doe had a small conversation that I couldn't make out from the distance I was in and soon the paramedics arrived and brought John Doe back to the hospital. We all went back to the hospital, once at the hospital John Doe was wheeled in a room while we waited outside watching through the glass to make sure he was going to be alright. Suddenly a blonde woman came bursting in the room asking for a David. Who could that be?

Mary-Margaret then ask: ''Who is that?'' Emma shakes her head negatively.

Then Regina walk in behind us and says making us turn around: ''His wife.'' What the hell is she talking about? I sat with Henry on the chairs with our backs to John Doe. ''His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn.'' She the looks to Emma who was sitting in front of Henry and me. ''And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood.'' She then looks to Henry. ''We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?'' He shook his head negatively. ''It means you're grounded.''

Kathryn then walks out of David's room. ''Thank you. Thank you for finding my David.'' She tells Mary-Margaret.

''Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… you didn't know that he was here in a coma?'' She questioned confused.

''A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made.''

''You didn't go look for him?'' Emma asked.

''I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever… Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance.'' Kathryn says happily. I force a small smile when she looked at all of us.

Mary-Margaret try to appear happy but I could see right through her. She was devastated. ''That's wonderful.'' I then looked at aunt Regina and she appeared smug for some reason at seeing Mary-Margaret silently suffering. That's strange.

Dr. Whale then stepped out of the room. ''Well, it's something of a miracle.''

''He's ok?'' Kathryn questioned.

''Ah, physically he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all.''

Mary-Margaret then asked: ''What brought him back?''

''That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him.''

Emma asked skeptically: ''He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?''

''He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go look for something, I guess.'' Replied the doctor.

''Someone.'' Henry corrected.

''Can I see him?'' Kathryn asked.

''Yeah, of course.'' Dr. Whale told her.

After a beat, Regina said: ''Henry, let's go. Lily?''

I went to follow but stopped when Henry said: ''Wait, my back pack.''

He went back to get it and whispered to Mary-Margaret but it was loud enough for me to hear: ''Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for.''

She tried to object saying: ''Henry…''

But he cut her off: ''He was going to the troll bridge. It's like the end of the story.''

She tried again: ''Henry, he was going there because that's the last thing I read to him.''

''No, it's because you belong together.'' Regina then calls him again and we make our leave.

Emma then catches up to us. ''Madam mayor.''

Regina tells Henry: ''Wait by the car.'' She then looked at me asking me to go with him.

I took Henry's hand. ''Come on Henry.'' When we were out of hearing range I asked him: ''You really think they belong together?''

''Yes, she's just trying to keep Snow White and prince Charming apart.''

''Hmmm, ok but who could this Kathryn be then?''

''I don't know…'' Regina then walked out of the hospital and we went back home. Since it was late we all went directly to bed. Before I fell asleep I couldn't help but think that maybe Henry is wrong and there are not such things as fairytales. No, I'm not going to give up unless Henry does. And with that sleep took me away.


	3. lost and found

Chapter 3:

Ashley got her baby and I've been hanging a lot with her and little Alexandra lately. Henry almost died in a mine with Archie trying to find proof of the fairytale world. I scolded him real bad for that, I mean there must be other ways to find proof without endangering his life like that, anyway… Then Graham died and operation cobra was put on stand by. Emma became the town's sheriff and operation cobra is now back in action. Storybrooke got a newcomer. Weird…

Henry lost his book in the demolition of his castle and Emma and aunt Regina had a misunderstanding sort of fight and she banished Emma from seeing Henry unless she says otherwise. Mr. French my ex-employer got beaten up by Mr. Gold. Everyone heard about Mary-Margaret's affair with David and she was called the town's tramp also Emma found Henry's book and he told me the rest of 'my' story. Then there was minor's day and David got arrested because Kathryn went missing. He got released and the next day Ruby was hired as Emma's assistant at the sheriff's station since she quitted Granny's diner. Then Mary-Margaret got arrested because Kathryn's heart was found in her jewelry box. Ruby went back to working for granny after she found the heart.

* * *

''Good bye Ashley.'' I told her as I grabbed my blue winter coat, ready to go home.

''Bye Lily, thanks again for the help.'' She tells me with Alexandra in her arms from the kitchen as I put my boots on.

''You know Ash you don't have to keep thanking me. I really love spending time with you and Lexie. Anyway see yah.'' I then walked out the door. ''Hi Sean, good night.'' I told him as he got out of his car.

''Hey Lily, thanks for helping with Lexie it's really appreciated.''

I smiled. ''You're welcome, but like I said to Ash, I really don't mind, anyway good bye.''

''Bye.'' Then I started to make my way home. When I got home, I ate some diner, then put the dishes away and when that was done, Henry walked in. He looked preoccupied about something.

''What's up Henry?'' I asked him as we both sat on the living room couch.

''Mary-Margaret escaped and Emma is looking for her.'' Oh, that is bad. Okay.

''Well it's getting late, but if you want I'll go look if I can find her first thing tomorrow. Okay?'' That seemed to do the trick because he smiled and hugged me.

''Thanks Lily. You're the best.'' I smiled and got ready for bed since I was to wake up at 5 am.

* * *

5 am, my alarm rang. Grrrrr, it's so early, time to wake up. I washed my face and applied some make up then I put on my bright blue skinny jeans with my white Alice in wonderland t-shirt and my ring necklace that I always wear and that so happened to be an exact replica of Alice's wedding ring in Henry's book. I then went silently downstairs to eat some breakfast, I decided on some mustard toast with raspberry tea. When I was done it was 5:30 so I hurried to brush my teeth, I grabbed my purse with my phone, my black boots, blue winter coat and light blue scarf then started my quest of finding Mary-Margaret.

I started to make my way close to the town's limit, I figured if she was to run she was going to leave town. I started to look around, I was searching the woods when I received a text from Henry saying Emma found her. Okay, that's great. I started to make my way out of the woods when I noticed something on the side of the road. I picked it up it was a wallet. It was still pretty early so no one was around. I looked inside to see some I.D. It belonged to a certain Jefferson Hatter and judging from his driver's license he was pretty cute but about ten years older than me. Oh, well. I then looked at his address, 316 Mirror Street. Hmmm he doesn't live very far from here. I'll go give it back to him. Emma is already busy enough with Mary-Margaret and proving she's not guilty. I'm not going to bother her with that. I looked at the time on my phone 7:53 pretty early, oh well. I started to make my way to his home, about 15 minutes later I was there.

Wow that house is massive. It's as big as Henry's school or a hotel. I made my way to his door and rang the bell. While I waited I started to get nervous and ask myself why didn't I just leave it in the mail box? I don't why I was anxious, it's weird but I just was. After awhile I started to turn around to go put it in the mail box and go home when the door opened and I heard a ''yes?'' I turned around and the man was gorgeous, I almost forgot what I was doing here.

I shook my head a little to clear it then said: ''Hi I found your wallet a couple blocks down.'' I then handed it over to him but he didn't take it right away he looked as if he just saw a ghost. ''I'm sorry if I woke you up. Um, here.'' That snapped him out of his daze and he took the wallet with a smile.

''Thank you miss…?''

''Elysa. Mills. Elysa Mills'' He tested my name on his tongue and then after a moment of us both staring I said: ''Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Hatter but I think I'm going to go now.''

I started to turn around but stopped when I heard him say: ''Would you like a cup of tea?'' I looked back at him with a smile and nodded my head.

''Yes, please.'' I went inside with him and wow his house is beautiful. ''You're house is beautiful Mr. Hatter.'' That made him stop to look at me like something was bothering him.

''Please call me Jefferson. Mr. Hatter makes me feel old.''

''Alright then, you have a beautiful home, Jefferson.'' He gave me a bright smile then told me to make myself comfortable in his living room while he went to prepare the tea. I sat on the couch and took off my coat. I didn't wait long after that. Jefferson brought in a tray of tea and cookies.

''Raspberry tea and vegan cookies.''

''You're vegan?'' There's not many vegan that I know of in Storybrooke, well there's none so, wow.

''Yes. Are you?'' He asked with a seductive smile.

''Yes.'' I blushed a little then took a sip of my tea and a bite of a cookie. Jefferson was staring at me. ''Hmmm, this is delicious.'' He kept staring at me so I asked: ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, it's just that… Your name… It just doesn't suit you.'' What? Okay that was random. I laughed a little.

''Oh. Okay. What name would suit me then?''

He replied without hesitation: ''Alice.'' I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. After I calmed down enough he asked with a smile: ''What's so funny?'' I couldn't tell him about Henry's theory could I? Oh, well here it goes.

''Well my cousin, Henry have this book of fairytales that are not exactly like the classic fairytales everyone knows and he's convinced that everyone in Storybrooke is a character from his book and he thinks that I'm Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. So that's why I laughed.'' He seemed really intrigued by that.

''Oh? And what's his theory exactly?'' Is he really intrigued by that? Okay…

''Well there's the evil queen that put a curse on everyone from the enchanted forest and the curse ripped everything that everyone of them loved from them. It brought them here and now they don't know who they are and the only one that can break her curse is Emma who is supposed to be Snow White's daughter.'' Now he's going to think I'm crazy.

''And what's Alice's story? You say it's not the classic tale, so…''

''Are you really interested about that? You sure?'' He simply nodded. ''Okay well…'' I told him Alice's story up until she woke up in Jefferson's house. Now that is going to be weird telling him how Alice and Jefferson got married and … since I'm supposed to be Alice and his name is Jefferson like in the book… Anyway…

''She woke up in Jefferson's house, he took care of her and soon they got married and had a baby girl named Grace. Then after a while Jefferson had to go back to Wonderland for a job and Alice convinced him to take her since she wanted to see her friends and she eliminated the jabberwocky so there was no danger. He agreed and they left their little angel with the neighbors for their trip. When they got to Wonderland Alice went with the Cheshire cat while Jefferson went with the white rabbit to get the shrinking drink and growing cake. But Alice got intercepted by the queen of heart's guards and they took her to the queen for her sentence since she killed the queen's jabberwocky. The queen sentenced her to be pushed over the never ending cliff that was so deep you couldn't see the bottom of it. The Cheshire cat that was with Alice when she got her sentence, went to find Jefferson to try to prevent this. They pushed Alice over the cliff when Jefferson arrived, he was too late. He felt his world crumble, he lost his wife he wanted to join her but the white rabbit reminded him that he still had his daughter, and so she became his world.''

''But what happened to Alice? I mean if you're here and Henry says you're Alice then Alice can't have died.'' He's really into this. Interesting. Weird, but interesting.

''Well Alice landed in Neverland you know with Peter pan and the lost boys. They took care of her when she was unconscious and then she took care of them but she cried every night since she couldn't be with the ones she loved. And one day she was picking up fruits for their dinner when she ate a poisonous one and fell to the ground paralyzed. The boys found her and thought she was dead, so they made her a funeral boat and send her to sea. And apparently that's when the curse hit her.''

He seemed thoughtful for a while and I looked at the time. It's already 1:03 pm. Maybe I should get going surely a rich guy like him has some more important thing to do than to listen to me telling him silly stories. ''Thank you for the tea and cookies but I think I'll go now.'' I started to put my coat on and suddenly an alarmed look came to his eyes.

''No, please, at least stay for one last cup of tea.'' He had the cutest pleading puppy dog look ever. How could I say no to that?

''Alright but only one, okay?'' I said with a small smile.

''Promise.'' And with that he took back the tray and I took off my coat once again. He came back with the tea a moment later and it tasted different this time, I couldn't put a name on it. I started to feel dizzy.

''What is happening to me?''

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was: ''I lost you once, I'm not losing you again.'' Then everything went black.


	4. i hate him, i love him

**Sorry for the long wait i didn't know how to continue it but i hope you'll like this chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 4:

When I woke up I was in a black and white bed and above me was a black chandelier. I sat up and looked around, it was very luxurious, there was a wall that was a giant mirror and then behind the bed there were sheer curtains concealing a window. How did I end up here? Then I remembered, Jefferson, he gave me that weird tea and then I passed out. Urgh my head, what was in that tea? But the realization of what was happening hit me and I started to panic. Oh gosh, this is like a scary horror movie. Okay, Elysa calm down breathe, I need to get out of here. I stood up from the bed and tried to get out by the window. Damn it, it didn't even move an inch as I tried my hardest to open it. Okay let's try the door.

Please be unlocked, please be unlocked, please be unlocked. Yes, when I tried it, it opened. Now I need to be careful not to get caught or I'll probably end up in pieces in a freezer. AS I thought that a shiver went down my spine. Oh gosh, so not helping with the scary thought. I peeked out of the room, clear. Now let's try to get out of here unnoticed. I was walking around when I found the stairs, yes I'm almost out I just need to go down and then the door is not mush further from the bottom of the stairs.

I was halfway down when I heard: ''Ah, you're finally awake.'' My heartbeat that was already beating wildly went frantic and I tried to make a run for it. I grabbed to door knob but it was locked. I thought, this is it, I'm going to die. Tears started to form in my eyes as I turned around to face my executioner. He was right behind me and when he saw my watery eyes his smiling face turned sad. ''I'm sorry I had to do this. But I can't let you go, not when you just came back to me.'' He looked at me, imploring me to understand. Then I remembered he thinks I'm his long lost wife

''Just let me go please. Someone's bound to go looking for me, you just can't keep me here please, just… please let me go.'' I asked pleadingly.

''No one is going to go look for you, honey.'' He took out my phone from his pants. ''I texted your friend Ashley saying you couldn't help her for a while since you're sick and contagious and you don't want little Alexandra to catch it. She tells you to feel better by the way. Also your aunt thinks that it's baby Alexandra that's sick and that your staying over at Ashley's to help until the baby is better.''

''What do you want with me then?'' I asked fearful of the answer.

''I just want you to remember. Remember me, us, Grace.'' He seemed sincere but the whole kidnapping thing is still scary. He then took my hands and said: ''I'll make a deal with you give me two weeks to try to make you remember and if you don't then…'' He looked down with a sad look and let go of my hands. ''I'll let you go.'' He finished so softly I almost didn't hear him. I don't know why but seeing him this sad, it broke my heart. Two weeks, that shouldn't be too bad…right?

''Alright, two weeks.'' He looked up and his face seemed to brighten a little at my words. I gave him a small smile. He offered me his hand and after a moment's hesitation I took it and he led me away from the door.

* * *

He gave me a tour of the house and we got to know each other. He also tried to jog my memory by telling me stories of 'us' together, which sometimes made me blush especially when he talked about our wedding and then the honeymoon. I was redder than a fire truck. But overall 'our' story was a beautiful one, that is, until we got separated. And I couldn't help but feel myself falling for him. He was really kind, caring, charming and witty.

By the end of the week we were eating breakfast when I started to feel drowsy like when he gave me tea that first time. ''Did you… put something?'' My head was spinning. He stood from his chair in front of me and made his way over to my side of the table.

''I'm sorry.'' He said as he came towards me looking ashamed of drugging me for the second time.

''Why?'' I asked.

''I'm sorry.'' He just repeated as he took me in his arms and I lost consciousness.

* * *

Urgh, my head. Why did he do this? Gosh, I'm hungry. How long was I out for this time? I stood from the bed Jefferson put me in and went to the bathroom to get some aspirin for my head. I then headed to the kitchen to get myself something to eat since, I was starving. Once in the kitchen I looked at the clock on the wall. No wonder I'm this hungry I've been out close to 24 hours. I was just finishing eating my mustard toasts with orange juice when I heard the front door open. Oh Jefferson, you're going to have some explaining to do, I thought angrily. I started to make my way to him to tell him exactly what I thought of being drugged, for a second time no less.

But before I could reach him I felt like a pulse go through me and then I remembered everything. From when I heard of Snow's death, to when I followed a man to Wonderland. From my first meeting with Jefferson to when we got married and had Grace. From when we got separated to when I ended up in Neverland. Everything and not just like a story Henry would tell but actual memories.

My anger forgotten I ran to where Jefferson was. When he saw me he looked apprehensive in a nurse uniform, weird. ''I'm sorry…'' I didn't let him finish I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and I kissed him with everything I had. He was shocked but it didn't take him long to respond with as much passion.

After a while we reluctantly broke apart to catch our breath and with our forehead touching I said: ''I love you.''

He looked into my eyes and asked: ''But how…'' I didn't let him finish, I just kissed him again. Oh how I missed him. But I still answered his question between kissed.

''I…'' Kiss. ''Remember…'' Kiss. ''Everything…'' Kiss. Then I started to tug on his shirt he took the hint and let me pull if off and we started to make our way to his bedroom, our bedroom.

* * *

We were lying in bed I was absently drawing random patterns on his chest with my fingers when suddenly a thought occurred to me. Grace. My little baby girl, where is she? Of all the time we spent together this past week he never mentioned where she was now. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. ''Jefferson where's Grace? Our baby girl?''

''She's… I…'' He appeared at a loss for words.

''What happened?'' I looked at him worriedly.

''I was reluctant to take one last job for the Regina. But she promised that Grace will want for nothing and so I accepted. But before I left I promised Grace I'd be back for tea but Regina tricked me. When we went to Wonderland, she didn't tell me that it was to retrieve her father you know the hat's rules.''

''The same amount of people that go through has to come back no more no less.'' I recited.

He gave a small sad smile and went on: ''And so she tricked me and abandoned me in Wonderland without a way of going home to Grace. And now I can't go back to her, she'll hate me.''

''Trust me she won't hate you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to get you back, I know I was. Please can we go get her? I can't wait to see my baby.'' At that he looked a little uneasy.

''Hum, honey? How old do you think she is?'' I thought about it. Minus the 28 years of the curse we were separated when she was 2 and maybe a year passed when I was in Neverland so I'd say 3.''

''Hmmm, 3?'' He gave a small wince at that. ''What? What's wrong?''

''She's umm… not, 3. She's…'' I could see him hesitating like what he was about to say was going to be really difficult. ''She's… she's 10.'' I felt like the air got knocked out of me. 10, she's 10. My little baby girl is 10. I wanted to cry, I missed so much. Okay… Then I gave a small sarcastic laugh.

''Well now I'm the one that's scared to see her again.'' What is he going to think? Sure it's not like I planned on being sent away to Neverland but still, is she even going to remember me? To recognize my face? Now I fear seeing her again surely if there is one of us she'll hate it would be me. I haven't been there for her for more than half her life.

Apparently my fears showed on my face for Jefferson said: ''Don't worry, we'll go get her together after school this afternoon. We'll do it together.'' That did reassure me, at least a little. I then looked at the clock on the bedside table it red around 11 am. We still had time before going to get Grace so when I looked back at Jefferson I kissed him and we resumed our previous activity.

* * *

Around 1:30 pm we were getting hungry and so we got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. When we got to the kitchen I spotted a red head at the table.


	5. tomorrow's another day

Chapter 5:

Around 1:30 pm we were getting hungry and so we got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. When we got to the kitchen I spotted a red head at the table. She was looking away from us, out the door. I took Jefferson's hand and pointed at her with a look that said 'who is that?' He smiled and said: ''Ariel, I would like you to meet my wife Alice.'' The red head turned around startled and looked at us with bright blue green eyes. ''Alice this is Ariel, you remember when I told you about the mermaid that saved me and helped me acquire the special ink, a witch needed. Well that's her.''

I gave her a big smile then turned to Jefferson and gave him a light peck on the lips. I then let go of his hand and went to take a seat beside her. ''I'll go make us some lunch.'' He said and disappeared in the kitchen. Then we started talking about our life before the curse and she seemed like she did not want to talk much about hers. Maybe something painful happened to her like when I got separated from Jefferson and our daughter or like when my sister died or so I thought. She didn't seem to mind that I talked a lot, in fact she seemed relieved. I was telling her about my worries about seeing Grace again since she was 2 years old when we got separated and now Jefferson tells me she's 10.

''Don't worry I'm sure that when she'll see you she'll be overjoyed to get both of her parents back.'' She said smiling warmly.

''Seitan souvlaki gyro with tzatziki sauce. I hope you don't mind vegan food, Ariel.'' Said Jefferson as he stepped out of the kitchen with 2 plates in his hands, that he set in front of Ariel and me. Yum.

''What's vegan food?'' She the asked confused.

He gave her a warm smile and answered: ''It's food that doesn't come from animals.''

''Oh, yeah, sure it's fine.'' She replied. He then went back in the kitchen to get himself a plate. Once he came back he situated himself in front of me and we gazed into each others eyes. Once we were done eating Jefferson showed Ariel which room she will stay in for as long as she liked and he gave her some clothes that he bought when he kidnapped me. She changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and an emerald green satin blouse. Once that was over with, we showed her how to work the TV, radio, microwave, shower and how the fridge worked as well as many other electronics and appliances.

''So are you going to be okay for a while?'' I asked her concerned.

''Sure, don't worry about me go and get your daughter back.'' She said smiling encouragingly.

I grabbed my husband's hand and said: ''Shall we?'' He gave me a small smile.

''Let's.'' We then left out the door, hand in hand, ready to get our little girl back. We got into his turquoise car and started to make our way towards the school, when suddenly a hat flew on the windshield. Jefferson braked and the car swiveled into a pole.

My head made contact with the dashboard. It was throbbing, I brought my hand to my forehead, it came back with a little blood so I must have a small cut. I turned to look at Jefferson, he appeared dizzy but otherwise intact. ''Are you alright?'' I asked him concerned.

''Yeah, just dizzy, you?'' He turned his head towards me. ''Oh my god, you're bleeding.''

He said as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached forward with his hands, I took it in my hands and said: ''I'm fine it's just a small cut…'' I didn't get to finish my train of thoughts since David Nolan opened Jefferson's door.

''Are you okay?'' David asked my husband. He nodded and David took his hands and pulled him out of the car. ''Good that means we can talk.'' I unbuckled my seat belt and followed them. David didn't seem to notice I was there till we reached Granny's and I sat beside Jefferson, in front of David. ''Elysa want are you…?''

I cut him off saying: ''It's Alice actually and I was in the car with him, with my husband.'' I said taking his hand.

David seemed shocked but then it appeared he remembered why he brought Jefferson here in the first place and took out what looked like my husband's hat but massacred, it was crushed and had big holes everywhere. ''Can you get me through?''

''No.'' Jefferson said with a sigh.

''Can you get them back?''

''Um, get who back?'' I asked confused.

''Emma and Mary-Margaret, they fell into the hat while we were getting rid of the wraith.'' What my sister disappeared, again, before I got reunited with her. I was stunned. David then turned back to Jefferson and asked: ''Can you get it to work?''

At those words my husband got a mad smile, the kind the March hare would get in Wonderland and replied: ''If you only knew.''

David said: ''I know they're out there somewhere in the enchanted forest or a void I don't even know but I'm going to get them back.''

''They're in the enchanted forest, that's for sure. I just can't get there.''

David was stunned for a moment then asked: ''It still exists?''

''It exist, I don't know if that matters since we can't go there.''

''So you won't help me.'' David stated.

''I'm a portal jumper and you destroyed my portal so your out of luck.'' David took him by his shirt.

I finally snapped out of it and said: ''We'll help you find a way to get them back.'' David let go of him and turned his attention to me. ''I would very much like to get my sister and niece back.'' This shocked the both of them. Guess Snow didn't tell him about me, and since it was painful for me to talk about her, since I thought she was dead, I never went into details with Jefferson including her name.

Jefferson was about to say something when Ruby came running to our table and said: ''David, Regina has Henry. She's threatening everyone.''

He seemed to snap out of it and said standing up: ''She has Henry?''

Ruby continued with: ''She showed up at your town meeting, the one you missed. Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town. They're going to lose everything.''

''Ok, ok. But I have to talk to them first, they're my only hope to get Emma and Snow back.'' He said referring to us.

''Back to what this town is about to come apart. You've got to do something.''

''Go, David. There's not much we can do at the moment but if you ever need us we live in the big mansion on the hill. 316 Mirror street.''

He gave us a grateful smile and left with Ruby. Jefferson turned to me with questioning blue eyes. ''So you're 'dead' sister is Snow White?''

''Well you've read the tale. You know when the huntsman said he had Snow's heart that's when I heard their conversation and flee the castle. But since she's alive, we'll help David won't we?''

''Of course.'' He told me with soft eyes. ''In anyway we can.'' He then leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. We then stood up and made our way towards the school. Once we got there it was empty. No one was there. Jefferson looked at the time on his pocket watch. Oh, that pocket watch. He gave a small snicker and said: ''Well guess we're too late. We'll try again tomorrow, ok?'' He appeared relieved I wonder why.

''I guess so.'' I said a little disappointed.

''Shhh, shhh, don't be sad.'' He said, lifting up my chin with his hand. ''We'll get her back.''

''Yeah, I know. It's just… it's been so long. You know?''

''Yeah.'' He touched his forehead to mine. ''I know.'' He took my hand and led me away from the school. ''Let's go to Granny's, I'm starving.''

* * *

After a nice supper at Granny's, we got back home and before going to bed I went to check on Ariel. She was sleeping peacefully and so I left and went to bed with Jefferson. It was hard falling asleep that night because I was so scared but excited at the prospect of seeing my daughter again. So it took a while before I fell asleep but eventually I did.


End file.
